Two Beds and a Coffee Machine
by fyleannerorish
Summary: Stef has three kids Lena has two. Stef has a past can the two work together to make their family one? ( Contains whole family) Stef has twins Callie and Brandon and nine year old Jude. Lena has Mariana and Jesus same age as Callie and Brandon.
1. Chapter 1

_Just a random idea I had floating around my head let me know if you guys like it._

Stef sighed as fell back against her couch the sound of doors slamming. She knew the kids wouldn't be thrilled of the idea of their mom dating a woman let alone their principal but she never saw this reaction coming. She was just pulling out her phone when she felt her nine year olds arms around her waist.

" I'm sorry mommy I I just want you and daddy to get back together.. Plus Mrs. Adams sons a big jerk." Jude said as he crawled over next to his mom.

" Aww buddy your daddy and I … well let's just say there was no way we work out anymore. It doesn't mean we don't love you and the twins because we do you are our whole world. As for Lena I will talk to her about her son treating you that way.."

" No mom don't It will just make things worse.. I am still mad at you I just came down to tell you that Callie and Brandon were packing their stuff they are moving back with daddy. " Jude said as he pulled away from his mom. Before Stef could react however the doorbell rang out. Silently cursing to herself Stef told Jude to stay put, before getting up and opening the door.

Seeing her beautiful girlfriend of two months Stef felt herself immediately relax. After a quick kiss she invited her inside before closing the door behind her.

"Jude why don't you come say hello to mrs. Adams. Then you can go set the table." However instead of being his normal corporative self Jude shot a glare at the women before running up the stairs to his bedroom.

" I'm sorry about that love the kids are taking the divorce hard and the news about us even harder. I am at a loss on what to do." Stef said as she headed into the kitchen to get them some drinks. Opening the cabinets Stef got out two wine glasses, after filling them both with wine Stef handed one over to Lena with a small tired smile.

" You know Stef I am sure the kids will come around at first Marianna and Jesus hated the idea of this to but they did. They will see the love…."

" YOU NEED TO LEVE NOW! JUST BECAUSE YOUR A DUMB DYKE DOESN'T MEAN YOU WILL MAKE MY MOM ONE TO!" Callie yelled as she stood in-between two shocked boys. Knowing the plan was to get rid of her together Brandon swallowed before speaking up himself.

" Yeah my dad said you ruined our family !" Yeah you did your mean." Jude finished on the verge of tears. He didn't know what a dyke was actually none of the kids did but they had been told by Mike that that was what Lena was.

" Thats enough you three I swear to God you apologize now or prepare to be grounded for the rest of your summer!" Stef said as she put her wine glass down heading right over to Callie. Wrapping her arms around her daughter she held her close as she fought her screaming and kicking at her to let her go.

" Oh my babies I know this is hard but daddy is sick and Lena has nothing to do with that.." " Is that why he hit Callie to?" Jude asked as he watched his sister finally give up and cling to their mom. Hearing what Jude said Stef started to put the dots together the acting out, the horrible thoughts and behaviors. It was all making sense she hadn't raised horrible kids she just had to wade the tide out as they started to heal. Swallowing her embarrassment and anger she looked over at Jude and nodded. " Yes daddy is sick and when he gets mad he hits and as I tell you guys it's not the right way to deal with your anger. " " Now I want you to both to apologize to mrs. Adams then go up to your rooms and wait for me. " Nodding both boys mumbled apologizes before disappearing up the stairs.

When it was just the women Stef pulled back from her daughter wiping the fallen tears from her cheeks " I am so sorry bug I didn't know daddy would do that, but I can promise you it will never happen again. As for your behavior you know better then that young lady. We don't every disrespect people in this house. Especially grown ups, so I want you to apologize to Mrs. Adams then go and get me your phone it is mine for the foreseeable future."

Sighing Callie wiped her eyes before standing up and walking over to Lena. " I am sorry I disrespected you but I am not going to like you dating my mom ever! We don't need you or anyone." Callie said before stomping off to the stairs. Sighing Stef stood and walked right into the open arms of her lovely girlfriend. As she cried she heard Lena whispering in her ear.

" Don't worry baby we will get through this. I am here for the long haul." Smiling Stef pulled back and pressed her lips against Lena's It maybe a fight to get their families to mold into one but she knew deep down Lena was worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

Stef and Lena sat outside of the courtroom hand entwined with each other. It had been a few weeks after they had told their kids about their relationship. The kids were now down to a low boil, Callie wasn't happy at all but after one to many heart to hearts with her mom and her siblings all on her case she had promised her twin that she would give the woman a chance. She may not have liked her much but even now as she looked over at her mom she saw she was different unlike with her daddy her mom was now happy. And Lena didn't hit or yell when she got mad and boy if anyone deserved it, it would have been her least that was happened with her dad.

Callie wasn't sure why they were here exactly her mom and Lena had said it was so the judge could help them figure stuff out. She thought it was a bunch of lies. But she wasn't going to start not today she wanted her mom to be happy with her again. Getting bored Callie got up and walked over to sit closer to Lena she hadn't shown any kind of affection towards her but today she wanted to try. Sliding close she moved just close enough to her to let their legs touch but nothing more. Seeing the exchange Stef smiled and squeezed lena's hand she was about to lean over and tickle Callie when she heard Jude and Brandon call out for Mike and start running. Not wanting Callie to go Stef got up took Callie's hand in hers.

" Callie I want you to go with Lena now…" Stef tried but sighed as she saw Callie twist and start to pull away. " No I want to see my dad let me go." Callie said as she tried to wriggle free. After Brandon hugged his dad he took Jude's hand and led him back over to their iPads.

" Let my daughter go Stef.. Don't be so bitchy all the time." Mike said as he headed over to where his ex wife and daughter were shooting a glare in Lena's direction. Callie was almost free when she smelt the alcohol on her dad's breath. Her eyes wide she got free but instead of running to her dad she threw her self into Lena hiding her face. Seeing this Mike whirled around and was about to talk when his lawyer came rushing over telling him to keep quiet and follow him. Deciding to listen Mike glared once more at the women then turned to wait down the hall for the judge to call them.

Once Mike was gone Stef bent down and rubbed her back along with Lena. She had just calmed her down when the the Judges clerk came out to get the kids so they could come talk to the judge. Hearing this all three kids looked over to their mom not sure what to do.

" Babies it's fine you just have to go with this nice lady answer the judge's questions and be polite. Just tell the truth and all will be ok." Stef said as she placed a kiss on each of her child's head. When they were gone she turned to Lena and hugged her tightly. It was the worse feeling in the world to know your kids were hurting and not being able to help them.

Meanwhile the three kids were lead to the Judges chambers. She was a nice lady red hair kind of young nothing like in the movies. All three kids sat in front of her their sister in the middle, once they were settled the Judge crossed her and smiled as she started to ask her questions.

She asked about their mom and their dad and even Lena the kids answered with much ease. It wasn't until she asked about Lena not wearing pants did it get weird.

All three kids looked at each other in confusion before Jude spoke up. "Yeah she didn't wear pants when we went swimming at the lake with her kids. But neither did mommy." Chuckling at the response the judge turned her attention Callie.

" Ok Miss Foster I have one for you now. Has Lena ever touched you anywhere that made you uncomfortable?" Pulling herself back Callie made a face before answering truthfully.

" Um she hugged me once I am not much a hugger, except for my mom because she makes me when i'm having one of my fits. She also says I can't be cold and push everyone away." Callie said with a shrug. " Oh and she also held my hand when she painted my nails it was kind of fun mom doesn't do girly stuff like that." Callie said with a small smile.

Sensing all the claims their father's lawyer had made were not true she really didn't have to ask any further questions except one. " If it was up to you guys where would you want to live?"

All three kids answered at once. " We want to live with both mom and dad. But only when dad's better so he doesn't hurt me and mom anymore' Callie finished. Thanking them all the judge sent the boys out before asking Callie the last question.

" When you said daddy hurts you and mom what did you mean?" Shifting uncomfortably Callie told the Judge the main reason she had been acting out so much lately.

" Well when mom and dad first started fighting he'd yell a lot tell us to go to our rooms. But then it was throwing things and a few times I saw mom with marks. Then a few weeks ago we were visiting dad he smelled like beer and I told him he had to stop drinking so we could be a family again and he slapped me. But he didn't mean it, he said sorry right away and I got ice cream for dinner. "

When the girl finished answering the judge sent her out with her brothers then notified her clerk she was ready for the parents.

" We are all here today to decide where the three Foster children will live, because of their ages I have spoken to all three in my chambers and I will say Mr. Foster you should be ashamed of yourself. I have come to the conclusion all of the concerns about your wife's girlfriend are completely unfounded and you are actually the one who is a danger to your children. So starting now Ms. Foster will have full custody of all three minors Jude, Callie and Brandon Foster. You will once a month supervised visits at Ms. Foster's discretion. We will revisit this ruling in a years time. I hope you straighten your life out because those kids do love you Mr. Foster. Also I can't force you to but I will strongly suggest you get Callie into therapy."

After the ruling Stef waited for her children to be brought out, when they were she gave them all hugs and told them to say goodbye to their dad then she scooped up a crying Jude Lena taking her free hand the twins walking behind them. The new family headed home. Today was hard for all of them and all she wanted to do was get her kids home and have a quiet night with them.


	3. Chapter 3

" No mom no way I am not spending the whole weekend stuck in a tent with that princess! I swear she acts like dirt will kill her. You go I am staying with Grandpa." Callie said as she looked up at her mom from her dinner. It had been a few weeks since court and for the most part everything was going good. That was until last weekend when Mike got to see the kids at his parents. Stef hadn't wanted them to go but she had to let him see them since he wasn't drunk and would be supervised. She wasn't sure what had happened but when they had come home Jude clung to her, Brandon disappeared to his room and Callie had an outburst a day. She was starting to wonder if if it was fair to keep putting Lena through it all. But like always a few calm words and kisses and Stef knew they would be ok.

Callie was about to storm off from the table when Lena walked through the front door Jesus and Mariana trailing behind her. " So I have an idea we are going to have a family movie night. I think this is the perfect idea for us to all get to know each other a little better before our trip." Lena said as she walked over to Stef urging her twins to follow. It took some maneuvering but soon Jesus was off playing with Brandon and Jude and Mariana were in the back playing school. So that left Callie and the moms, wanting to try and break through to Callie Lena had suggested Stef pop the popcorn and they would head to the store for some sweet snack. Not one to turn down sweets Callie agreed to go even promising her mom she would behave.

As the two drove in silence Callie mostly lost in her phone Lena wracked her brain of something to say that would maybe help her get through to Stef's oldest girl instead of pushing her further away. Surprisingly it was Callie who broke the silence first.

" You know I don't hate you right Lena? I mean I thought I hated you but your not the reason mom left dad. Miss Jamie said mom wasn't happy with daddy but now she is. I don't know but I don't hate you..Dad want's me to but I don't like being mad all the time. I am still not sharing a tent with the princess she squeals it's annoying Callie finished before looking back down at her phone.

Normally Lena would have tried to press for details with her kids but this time she held back. She had made a pretty big step with her girlfriends daughter and she didn't mess it up. When they got to the local grocery store, Lena parked the car and together the pair walked in grabbing a basket to fill up.

When they got inside Callie headed straight for the candy aisle scooping up all of her and her siblings and her moms favorite treats. Then she ran to the ice cream and got two flavors cookie dough and Birthday cake. She was about to grab a third when Lena stopped her. " We have a lot of sweets how about we get something a little more healthy." Callie scrunches her nose and shakes her head.

"Uh no our family likes sweets and don't you want mom to like you ?" Callie said as she put the the ice pops in the cart. "No your mom likes me sweets or not." Lena said hoping to maybe convince the child to get strawberry ice cream. " Actually no she only likes you a little bit, if she really liked you you'd stay over more and grandpa would like you. He says your just a phase." After that the shopping trip was over. Lena lead Callie to the front paid for the food then drove them back to Stef's, after pulling in Callie jumped out of the car grabbing the bags before running inside.

" MOMM WEREEE HOME.. Don't worry Lena wanted to buy healthy stuff but I told her how it was in her house." Callie told her mom proudly. Seeing Lena's less then happy face Stef suppressed a groan. " Well thank you love bug why don't you go wash up then join the kids in the living room, Lena and I will set up the snacks. As soon as Callie left Stef turned to Lena pulling the nearly crying woman into her arms.

" What happened Love?" Stef asked as she rubbed Lena's back. " Nothing it was going.. no great Callie said she didn't hate me, even though her dad wanted her to. She doesn't want to be mad anymore, then we were shopping I tried to get her to pick something healthy and she said, you wouldn't like me and I assured her you loved me no matter what I ate. And then she presumed to tell me her grandpa says i'm just a phase. I know it's not her but it really hurt. I love you so much and I just want our families to get along."

Around the corner neither woman saw Callie and Brandon watching the exchange. " Look what you did Callie you always have to be such a jerk, like dad and now mom and Lena are upset. Good job." Brandon said before stomping back to the living room. Looking down at her feet Callie swallowed her tears before running up the stairs to her room. Grabbing her favorite toys and clothes, and her iPad and phone she stuffed them into her back pack before putting it on her back and sneaking out the back door. She walked down the street to the bus stop turning right not stopping until she got to her daddy's.

After finding his name on the buzzer she followed a couple in then headed down the hall to his apparent door. This was for the best she made everyone sad like daddy did, she thought as she knocked on the door. It was only a few seconds before the door flew open revealing a very drunk Mike.

" Call…les my baaaaby giiiiirl you left the Dyyykes?" Hearing that Callie shrunk back into the shadows.


	4. Chapter 4

After Lena calmed down Stef placed a gentle kiss on Lena's soft lips before both women decided it was time to sit Callie down and have a heart to heart. Taking Lena's hand in hers Stef lead her into the living room. " Hey guys where is Callie?" Stef asked as her eyes scanned the room. " Brandon was mean to her then she went to her room. " Jude called out ignoring the glare Brandon had shot his way. " I will deal with you later young man." Stef said before she went down the hall to Callie's room, opening the door she quickly scanned the empty room. Seeing some key items gone she knew Callie had taken off.

As Stef ran across the hall to ask her neighbor to please sit with the kids Lena told the twins to be good before she headed down to her car to start the engine. Calling out for the girl as she waited for Stef to come down. " Let's go check Mike's he lives a few blocks away." Stef said as she got in slamming the door behind her. Meanwhile over at Mikes Callie was now squished next her very drunk father finding out things she just didn't need to know. " You know that bitch of a mom of yours she said it was my fault the baby died it wasn't … Your better off with me then her anyways. You know if you go back Lena will be your new dad…."

" Mike shut up." Jack said as he walked over to his partner.

" Stef called me she is worried sick about Callie I know you miss them but scaring her is not the way. Now lets get you inside and I will take Callie home.." Jack tried but didn't get far when Mike pushed him away almost elbowing Callie in the face on the way back down to the ground. " What she shouldn't know that her mom is a lying slut.. who is dating a woman so desperate for kids she is trying to steal mine?!" Before either man could say another word Stef ran up and picked up Callie right into her arms. After hugging her close she put her down and told her to go by lena. Once she was safe distance away Stef leaned in close and told Mike he wouldn't be seeing the kids as long as he was going to act like this. " Yeah let the slut raise my kids they will end up hating you.. Your the one who ruined us not me. So go be with the Dyke.. See if I care and threaten me again and I will take the kids and you will never find us." Mike said as he finally worked to get up.

" SHUT UP DADDY JUST SHUT UP! You said mean things about Lena but she's nice I don't want to be mean like you not ever and fine if she wants to be my dad she can least she doesn't make my MOM CRY!" With that she stomped back over to her dad picked up her back pack then before she turned away she kicked him as hard as she could in the shins. " AND THAT'S FOR LYING AND SAYING MOMMY KILLED the baby.!"

Not wanting to be there anymore she ran right back into Lena's waiting arms and let the woman carry her out. When they were alone Stef whirled back on Mike. " I can't believe you told her that Mike.. Don't you get it the kids love you but especially the twins you being like this is hurting thing so next time you decide to get wasted think of the kids. But I promise you.. you try and kidnap them so help me god I will kill you." Feeling Jack try and back her off and break it up she pulled her arm free. " Keep him away from my family."

Stef finished before turning away and heading down to the car. Seeing Lena holding an almost hysterical Callie Stef decided she'd drive so Lena could just hold her. Pulling up home Stef turned the car and followed Lena and her daughter back up to the apartment and after thanking her neighbor she told the kids it was time for bed. Since they would be leaving early in the morning for camping they had better scram. She took care of getting all the rest of the brood washed and into bed before joining her girlfriend and Callie back on the couch. Not wanting to start Callie up again she chose to rub her back and wait for her to calm down enough to talk. After a few minutes she did sit up and look over at her mom. " I"m sorry I ran away Brandon just said I was mean and no one wanted me around because I made Lena cry.. I'm sorry I don't want to be mean like dad." Callie said in between hiccups. However before Stef could talk Lena did.

" Oh my Callie girl you didn't make me cry, the situation in the store did. I guess I am trying so hard to get along with you and Brandon and Jude I got a tad sensitive. I know all these changes are hard for you as they are for me and my babies. But never think your mean you couldn't be baby." Smiling Callie hugged Lena then her mom. " I know I will be in trouble but can I sleep with you?" Knowing Callie was scared over what her dad Stef nodded. " Sure love bug I love sharing my bed with you even if you kick me all night long." Stef joked as she tickled her daughters side. " Just know Lena will be there to.." " That's fine mom I wasn't lying I don't care if she's my new dad." Callie said before grabbing her Ipad and running off to her mom's room.

" So I'm their new dad huh.. That's a new one." Lena said with a chuckle. " Hey last time you were the evil witch stealing me. I'd say it's an improvement. " Stef joked as she pulled Lena into her arms kissing her lips deeply.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey all sorry for the very long delay. Life got busy and I lost my muse for this story. But I got an awesome review last night re read what I had and chapter five came to me. The inspiration for the title came from the song Two Beds and a Coffee Machine by Savage Garden. I am not sure where the story will go and I would love to hear any ideas you have from it. Also I included Jenna and Kelley but I am not sure they will have a big part in it. Anyways happy reading. Reviews keep me motivated so do lovely Stef and Lena scenes which we have had alot of this season._

The next morning was a chaotic rush after the stressful night neither mom wanted to get up. But they had planned this family camp out for a few weeks now and they were also meeting some friends. As Stef wrangled all the kids Lena headed to the kitchen and made sure to pack all the food they would need for the weekend trip. Once the car was packed and the kids were all settled in the back with their bagels and juice boxes Stef got behind the wheel heading out of town towards the camp.

The drive wasn't long and by time the kid got restless and started fighting they were pulling up. Knowing jobs helped keep her kids busy Stef gave all the kids their own special job to do so her and Lena could set up the tents. There was one for them, one for the boys ands one for Callie. Stef only hoped Callie wouldn't throw another fit because she had to share with Mariana. After everything was set up Lena walked over with her friends Jenna and Kelly and their son Garrett. Stef said her hellos before turning back to the kids to tell them to get their suits on.

Once they were gone Stef looked over to Lena and smiled a tired smile. Five kids was a lot but she knew Lena the love of her life was worth it. Lena had just pressed her lips against Stef's when they heard a chorus of ewws. Smirking Stef scooped up Jude and Jesus while Lena got Brandon and sort of half dragged Mariana to the water. Callie watched sadly as she watched her mom choose Lena's son over her. Not wanting to swim anymore Callie stomped back to her tent. Everyone was having fun by the dock when Brandon noticed his sister wasn't there. Telling his mom and Lena he was going to the bathroom running back to their campsite. After checking by the bathrooms he found his twin siting in the back of her tent. Seeing she was crying B crawled over to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Before they whole mess of their parents splitting up they had been the best of friends. After all they were twins and he knew her better then anyone in the whole world. Even more then their mom it was what he always told people anyways.

" I'm sorry Cals for being a jerk last night. I am just so tired of seeing mom sad. We use to make her happy… now she's just sad all the time. Why are you up here anyways you love swimming.." Brandon said as he snatched her iPad and started playing the level she had just failed on. " Its fine everyone is always mad at me lately… and I'm not swimming because there is no place for me. Mom likes Jude and dumb Jesus and Lena loves you and Mariana.. I'm just the bad kid they will end up sending me back to dad's… "

" I doubt that Cals were a team me you mom and Jude.. I don't think she'd ever split us up." Callie shrugged and wiped her eyes. " I think you should talk to mom. But forget it now lets go swimming I bet I can swing further then you on the rope. Jumping up Callie called out last one to the river was a rotten egg. Neither kid saw their mom standing by their tent. She had hurt her baby girl the one thing she had always vowed never to do. Not wanting to make a scene Stef dried her eyes then walked back over to where Lena was sitting on the dock. Sliding down onto the old wood Stef took Lena's hand in hers squeezing it gently as she told Lena the conversation she had over heard.


End file.
